


They Say I Must Learn To Kill Before I Can feel Safe

by LahraTeigh



Series: Submissive Kageyama Fic [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mates, Mating, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omegaverse, Sugamama, Talk of Oikawa/Kageyama/Hinata, submissive kageyama, suga is pack mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Kageyama is a Submissive Alpha. But he and Hinata want to be Mated by a more Dominate Alpha.





	They Say I Must Learn To Kill Before I Can feel Safe

**Author's Note:**

> trying to get motivation back to finish my 14 OTHER half written fics... and this pops into my head. No idea what’s happening here.

Suga paced back and forth. He was missing two of his babies. His two trouble makers.

Daichi watched from a distance, not able to get close enough to settle his panicked Omega. 

Everyone else was sitting on the futons, watching Suga freak out. He wanted no one else out of his sight, fearing he’d lose them too. 

“Has Ukai called yet?” He asked, biting his thumb nail. 

Daichi hesitantly shook his head. The pack Mum whined. 

It was then the door opened and the two boys were shoved into the room. 

“Might wanna keep a better eye on these two.” Oikawa smirked. Giving the first years a last glance.  
“Think about it.” He said before walking away.

Suga leaped on them.  
“Are you two stupid? Where were you? Are you hurt?” He frantically checked the two over. 

Both teens groaned.  
Suga took hinata’s head in his hands, forcing him to look the other in the eyes.  
“Are you hurt?”

Hinata tried to shake his head.  
“No, we’re fine. We were just trying to talk to Ushijima.” Hinata said blushing. 

Suga let go of Hinata, looking to Daichi.  
“Why Ushijima?” Daichi asked. 

Hinata and Kageyama looked to each other, then looked away.  
“We were going to ask him to Mate with us.” Kageyama mumbled. 

“WHAT?!” The team yelled in shock. 

Noya looked between them.  
“You’re kidding, right?” 

They shook their heads. 

“But aren’t you two...” the word Mates was left out. 

They nodded. 

Daichi sighed. This was giving him a headache.  
“Kageyama, aren’t you an Alpha?” He asked. 

The dark haired boy nodded again. 

“So why be with another Alpha? Two Alphas and an Omega isn’t going to work.” Tsukishima stepped up. 

Kageyama looked away.  
“Because I’m not... I don’t want to...” He frowned. 

“He’s not Dominant.” Hinata said. 

The team was surprised.

“Oh. You want to be-“ Suga started. 

“Can we NOT talk about this!” Tobio blushed. 

There was silence for a few moments.

“Why Ushijima?” Yamaguchi asked. 

Hinata sighed.  
“We read in an article that he wants two Mates... he didn’t specifically say they had to be Omegas... so we talked it over and thought we’d offer ourselves...” He looked away ashamed.

“Who would want a Submissive Alpha anyway.” Kageyama mumbled sadly, causing Suga and Hinata to whine. 

“What did Ushijima say?” Asahi asked worriedly. 

Hinata shrugged.  
“We didn’t get to ask, Oikawa turned us away and told us to Mate with him instead.” He frowned. 

Suga growled. 

Kageyama put a comforting hand on his Mate’s shoulder.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered. Cursing himself for not being Dominant enough. For being such a weak Alpha. 

Suga sat beside them, wrapping his arms around the Alpha.  
“It’s not your fault. You can’t help these things.” 

Daichi beaconed the rest of the team over for a group hug. 

Tanaka dragged Tsukishima over by the arm when he refused to join. 

That night at dinner, Kageyama picked at his food. 

Many Alphas from different teams kept telling him to eat. He was tossed between obeying another Alpha, and just not being hungry.

He stared at his food, not making a move to eat it.

“Eat.” An Alpha’s voice spoke up, causing most people to look their way. 

Ushijima. 

Kageyama nodded, picking up his chopsticks and started eating. 

Suga glared at the Alpha who just ordered his baby around. 

He was about to give him a piece of his mind, until Daichi grabbed his shoulder. 

“This is what he needs.” He whispered. 

Suga frowned but nodded, watching as the huge Alpha sat by the young Karasuno Mates.

Hinata looked to Ushijima.  
“Why are you here?” He asked quietly. 

The Alpha grunted, turning back to the submissive Alpha, watching him eat everything that was on his plate. 

“Was it you two trying to see me today?” The Alpha asked. 

Hinata and Kageyama nodded.

“Why?” He grunted. 

Hinata clenched his pants.  
“Can we talk about this somewhere else?” 

Ushijima nodded, standing up from his chair. 

The two young crows followed him outside to the quad, heading towards a bench to sit on. 

There was silence. 

“If you don’t have anything to say-“ Ushijima was cut off. 

“Will you Mate with us?” Hinata said loudly, causing the Alpha to flinch at the outburst. 

Wakatoshi looked to Kageyama who refused to meet his eyes. 

“Aren’t you both Mates?” He asked. 

Hinata nodded.  
“Yes, but... Kageyama is...” he trailed off. 

“I’m Submissive.” Kageyama mumbled, surprising the Shiratorizawa student. 

“Why me?”

Hinata looked to Kageyama, biting his lip.  
“Well, because... you said you wanted more than one Mate... and well...” he sighed. This was such an awkward conversation. 

Kageyama looked to the Alpha.  
“It’s not like I’m going to fight you for Dominance or anything.”

Wakatoshi didn’t know what to say. He did want more than one Mate... and he DID want to be Mated before Graduation.  
And believe it or not, (tho Hinata’s attitude pissed him off...) he kinda liked these two. KINDA. 

He sighed.  
“What do I need to do?” 

Hinata’s eyes lit up.  
“Really?!”

Kageyama let out the breath he was holding back. 

Ushijima nodded. 

Hinata smiled widely.  
“Uh. I don’t know? We never expected for you to agree.” He mumbled.

“What about courting?” Kageyama asked. 

The other two looked to him.  
“I-I mean we will court you.” He said uncertainty. 

Wakatoshi shook his head.  
“No. Why don’t we try going on a date first.”

Hinata and Kageyama nodded.  
“That sounds great!” Hinata smiled. 

“Here. We’ll give you our numbers.” Hinata said, holding out his hand for the Alpha’s phone. 

He punched in both contacts before handing it back. 

“We’ll be waiting.” He smiled.  
“And thank you for the chance.” He bowed, pulling Kageyama down too, before running off.

Wakatoshi sat there’s moment longer, looking at his phone.  
“An Alpha and Omega, huh.” He smiled lightly. 

He shot off a text to the two.  
‘Meet me on Saturday at xx Station.’

He was looking forward to it.


End file.
